Dreams come true
by LoveKiraSen
Summary: Tommy and Hayley recieve a surprise letter from Jason a month before they are moving to Harwood county . At the same time Troy has problems learning to trust Tommy and having to do his ranger duties and will Wes help Troy get over his distrust in people and will Troy try to know his puzzling past . lets read on ...
1. Surprise letter

Surprise For Tommy

As Tommy has finished buying the groceries for his wife he slowly steps down to the road and starts thinking of how he would leave Reefside , the place where he met Conner, Ethan,Kira and Trent the Dino Rangers and also the love of his life . He sighs as he opens the door of his house.

" You don't like moving from Reefside do you ?" asks Hayley as she takes the groceries from his hands and places it on the table.

"Yeah Atleast I am happy I did not get the transfer somewhere in Panorama city" says Tommy with a dull expression

"Its gonna be okay, the dino's can come and see us often its only a 3 hour drive from here " Hayley says placing a kiss on her husband's cheek " There's a letter from Jason" Hayley says giving it to him .

Now Tommy was surprised he had not heard from his dear friend ever since the Red Ranger mission. He tears the envelope and starts to read

_Dear Tommy ,_

_I know I have not spoken to you for a long time , I am sorry for the delay its just there has been so many things happening here. I have come to give you an important news , Your cousin Alexandra and her husband Andrew are no more they were killed in a car crash three years ago while they were going to Alaska. They have their only son Troy who has been left as an orphan Alexandra has said that the guardianship has to be given to you and Hayley. Hope you accept it Troy is right now in Angel groove adoption agency._

_" _No way this is crazy , totally crazy" Tommy starts shouting in utter confusion and nearly losing his balance hitting the sofa .

" what happened ? " Hayley askes coming out of the kitchen surprised.

Tommy gives her the letter and Hayley is all the more surprised. "It can't be I have not met Alexandra for the last ten years she has met me only once and her husband has never met me at all and she and I never went along together only both of us had a good martial arts background that was the only thing in common and she given me the legal guardianship of her son and what's worse I don't know her son " Tommy says and finally takes a long breath .

"Woah ! Tommy calm down its okay we can ask Jason about it " Hayley says trying to calm him down.

At that moment the door bell rings and Hayley opens the door to find the Dino Rangers .

"Is it true you guys are leaving to Harwood County?" Conner asks

" Yes Conner" Hayley says with the sad expression "and also we got this other problem "

" What is that " every one asks in Chorous "Is it Zeltrax or something"asks Trent

" No " Hayley says turning to Tommy as if to ask permission . Tommy takes a deep breath and starts saying ... " So your cousin has left her son to be under your care?" Ethan says finally stretching his legs and hands over Conner making Conner give him a death glare .

" But how did your cousin do that only with just one meeting " Kira asks, surprised at who would do such a silly thing.

"That's exactly what we have to find out , Hayley and I will be going to Angel Groove to find out this from Jason you guys wanna come and meet the ex- rangers" Tommy askes putting up his graceful smile. " would love to " says everyone in chorous .


	2. Angel Groove

_**Disclaimer: I do not own power rangers . This is fan made .**_

_**This is my first story I hope there is a good result for it . And please make it easy . If you guys find some mistakes and can give suggestions it is totally welcome **_

ANGEL GROOVE

"We are finally at Angel Groove guys " Tommy says as he stops the car at a building

"there's been many changes over the years"

" Oh great we are at Angel Groove " Conner says stepping out of the car and stretching his arms after the five hour drive

"Wow is that your house Dr.O seems pretty cool only too many windows "

" Oh come on Conner " Hayley says " Did'nt you not see that board that says Angel Groove Adoption Agency ."

"What ? so we are not yet at 's house "

Conner asks tired of all that squishing inside Tommy's car, he unhappily follows his friends inside the adoption agency.

At the adoption centre Tommy moves towards the reception "Feeling nervous " Hayley asks catching his hand and squeezing to say that she is right there for support .

"yeah a bit , its gonna be okay do you think "

"Tommy its gonna be perfectly fine , remember we need answers and this is the only option and I am here for you along with the others "

" Ok I think its going to be just fine I really needed that Hayley " he turns around and his team gives him a thumbs up

" You can do it Dr. O " Kira whispers loudly .

At the reception Tommy asks the receptionist "Can I meet Ms. Katherine Hillard "

" Do you have an appointment sir "

"yes I do ".

" Fine sir please wait for a few minutes " the receptonist said and walked into a air conditioned room .

Tommy and Hayley took a seat opposite to the team .

"Dude don't you think Dr.O is getting stressed out too much" Ethan said and backed off as soon as he saw Kira glare at him

"And what do you expect him to do , he first has a letter to move to Harwood and then after that comes a letter that says he has to take care of a nephew whom he has not met right from birth its crazy " Trent says and Kira agrees with him .

"There are a lot of problems when it comes to adopting a nephew you don't know and we don't know how this kid is ... and ... and " Conner suddenly stops his sentence and get's a shock

"and what ?" Kira asks surprised at Conner's stammering

" Look there" he points out , and the others turn to the direction. Kira was the first person to say it loudly " Isn't that not 's ex- girlfriend , her name was umm...uh , yes! Katherine Hillard "

Then Ethan remembers seeing her in the vedio diary when they were active as Dino rangers " yeah she is also that pink ranger in one of the former teams "

At were Tommy and Hayley were sitting Katherine comes up to them and "Dr. Thomas " she asks and Tommy and Hayley get up .

"Tommy ? Oh ! my god its been so many years since we met" she hugs him and he hugs her back

"And Hayley you both are married I heard it from Kim" Katherine said with great happiness in her voice . She then notices Kira and the others seated away to the other side of the room

" Tommy isn't that not the team you were in about ten years back" She asks and Tommy wonders how Katherine could always be so accurate..

"yeah Kat but its a bit official and I know you don't like your room crowded"

"Oh come on Tommy I am eager to meet them "

"Ok " Tommy says and signals his team to come over . They all move into Katherine's office room and Tommy introduces them "guys this Katherine Hillard the zeo pink ranger almost many many years ago and Katherine this is Conner once upoun a time Red Ranger and Ethan Blue ranger and Kira yellow and Trent white and as for me I was black" Tommys finishes taking a deep breathe .

"I am so glad in meeting you guys " she says and pull over four more chairs to add up for six of them.

"So Tommy what is it that you wanted to speak so officially, is it ranger bussiness "

Suddenly Tommy felt like as if his Tongue was getting stuck and he felt nervous he started gripping the edge of the table .

" Tommy is everything okay ?" Hayley asked Tommy with concern in her voice . To which he only nodded.

"ummm... Is it really so serious are you guys okay ?" Katherine asked

Hayley nodded and opened her bag " Kat we were hoping you could help on this " she said, and pulled out the envelope and gave it to her.

Katherine started reading the letter and when she finished she was as shocked as everyone had been ."Oh my God ! seriously but how did Alexandra know Jason?"

At first there was a gap of silence to her question ad then Tommy started " We don't know we were hoping Jason would give us the answer but I tried him many times before we came here and his phone directly goes to voicemail. Then we thought we come over here to get your help "

"Of course Tommy, could you tell Troy's last name I might be able to get some of my friends to help too.

"umm..I am not so sure I forgot Alex's husband's last name "

After a few seconds of scratching and trying to recollect the name Tommy and Hayley finally gave up and turned to the Conner, Ethan , Kira and Trent , Finally Kira came up " do you think it was Burrows " she whispered .

Suddenly Tommy started with excitement " Yes! it is" to the surprise of the others

"Kat it is Troy Burrows "

"What ?" Katherine looked stunned at what she heard , she never thought about that

"Did you say Troy Burrows Tommy " she said and stopped .


	3. Introduction

INTRODUCTION

For a moment Katherine was shocked by what she heard , it took about five minutes for her to recover from the shock. And what's more Tommy , Hayley , Conner, Ethan , Kira and Trent were staring at her .

Trent was the first person to speak "What's wrong Ms. Katherine do you know that guy "

"y...ye...yes ,that boy is right here in this adoption centre "

Now it was their turn to get shocked " wha..what did you say ?" Hayley asked confirming it for her and the others if they had heard it right .

"Yes Troy Burrows he is in this very adoption agency and Tommy you know that kid "

Now Tommy felt like he was going to get a heart attack and he also nearly fell of the chair, first he gets a letter saying the cousin whom he met only once wants him o take care of her teenage son whom he has not at all met , secondly he knows all these things from Jason who does not even know about his family , thirdly Katherine says the boy is in the very adoption agency and , fourthly his best friend says that he knows the kid how many shocks was he to take each day .

" Seriously Katherine you got to be kidding I have not seen my cousin for nearly let's say fifteen years and now you say I have met their son all this is crazy "

" Tommy calm down I think Jason will be able to give us answers , I am a bit busy now but I have Jason's address you can go there and I will go and check on Troy to see if he is better to hear these things he is a bit troubled the only thing he loves his martial arts ." she said , giving Tommy the address as they were all about to leave ,

"Hey are'nt you guys supposed to be married " she asked ,Conner , Ethan Kira and Trent .

"umm no I am a bachelor and I am a soccer coach, Ethan here , his marriage did not work well Kira's did not work well too , Trent is having a girlfriend but he is expecting a break up call very soon " Conner replied and all of them left for Tommy's jeep .

Tommy was near his car looking at the address given to him by Katherine " I think this address is not far from here . Look Conner you and the others head towards the hotel room there is a map if you need help, Hayley and I are going to Jason's we will be back soon " he said handing over the car keys

"Ok Dr. O " he said starting the engine and they headed off to the hotel room.

"So now its just us " Hayley said wiping off the sweat on her husbands face

" Lets do this Hayley " Tommy said walking towards Jason's house .

"I think this is the place don't you think " Hayley said wiping of the sweat on her face " You were wrong when you said its near Tommy "

"How long have we been walking " he asked turning

"to be accurate 1 hour and 15 minutes" she said catching her breathe and finally being able to get through the long slope " wait up Tommy you are faster than I am "

Tommy turned and waited for his wife to come up to him " You never told me Jason lived on top of a hill " she said

" Oh come on Hayley you need a lot of exerscise to do" Tommy said laughing

"I am not that fat I am just 35 kilos " Hayley said

" Really I don't believe that " Tommy said playfully trying to trick his wife to start chasing him he always knew telling his wife she was fat when she was not fat would get her to run and it worked

" Now Thomas James Oliver you are going to know who your wife is " she yelled running at her top speed "

They kept running until they reached a house painted in pink with a lot of roses in the garden ,and a board written in pink welcome .

" Tommy now this is it its full of pink and I bet Kimberly would have asked Jason to paint the house in pink " Hayley said after Tommy tricked her into running and she was breathing heavily after the run

But Tommy was aldready ringing the bell of the house "Don't think anybody is here" he said turning around at that moment the door swung open

"Tommy wow I did not expect to see you here " Kimberly said , giving him a hug and as soon as she noticed Hayley she stepped down the porch steps and went to hug he too" Oh both of you we missed you so much " she said , leading them into the living room

"Kim could we meet Jason " Tommy asked, hoping Jaon would be there and the distance he and Hayley had walked would not go in vain .

" Oh yes ofcourse I will go and you guys some tea "

" Jason its Tommy and Hayley " she called and entered the kitchen

" Tommy ..Hayley its been so long " Jason cried hugging both of them

" How are you guys doing , heard you were in Reefside for a long time hope you ar not doing any ranger business"

"No I am not doing any Ranger work right now and yes I was in Reefside and will be moving to Harwood ."

"Oh great which means closer to Angel Groove and Reefside . Tommy I think I know what is troubling you " Jason said giving a cunning smile .

"You do ?"they both asked .

"Yes its about the letter isn't it ?"

"yes !" Tommy said wondering whether Json had become a psychic all of a sudden

"well Kat told me Tommy I know its hard for both of you but I can explain " Jason said calmly .

Now Tommy was speechless at how Jason couldremain so calm when he was included in all these happennings " ok go on " he said, after a pause .

"Tommy do you remember years back there was a martial arts tournament in Mariner Bay and Carter Grayson the red Lightspeed Ranger invited us for the judging ?"

"yes but what has this to do with our nephew ?" he asked

"It was Troy who won the martial arts tournament and you congratulated him what's more you spoke to Alex's husband saying that the boy could do wonders in Martial arts and when Alex asked you if you would care for the boy you said yes at the end of the tournament Alex told me that she and her husband may not be available for Troy always and Tommy should take care of her son incase anything unexpected happened . Only weeks back I got the information they had died unexpectedly and I posted it to you "

Now Tommy was stunned and was trying to process everything of what Jason, said he was too speechless. Now he understood the meaning of what Alexandra meant by saying "would you care for my son " Now everything was going to place

" Jason now do you think Troy will accept us Katherine said he was a troubled boy " Hayley asked with doubt

" You can ask his Martial arts mentor about that " Kimberly said bringing their tea and a few snacks

"Martial Arts mentor "? Hayley asked surprised

"yes according to the information Jason and I got it was known that after his parents death Troy has only been close with his Martial arts mentor "

" Who is his Martial arts mentor any way ?" Tommy asked still trying to get away from the shock

"Its Carter who inspired him into it , he is also learning sword fight and other special training from a member of a Shiba family eventhough I am not sure of it Kat told me he was training with two other kids who belong to that family ."

"ok so its like a never ending road " Tommy said sighing

" Don't worry Tommy we will go there by tommorrow morning what do you say " Jason asked stretching his hands .

"Ok then we better get going now or the dino's will get mad at us " Tommy said walking to the door and with Hayley following right behind him .

And with parting hugs and friendly goodbyes they left for the Hotel they were staying . They got a Taxi , neither of them were able to speak anything after the events that happened that day . They got to the room . Tommy went to the bed and lay down reading a book and Hayley was sitting on a chair watching t.v .

There was a knock on the door and Hayley went to get it .

" Hey you guys reached we were worried , how did it go ?." Kira asked taking a nearby seat

"It went well got alot of information we are going to meet him tomorrow you guys coming "?

"cool" Kira said and suddenly her attention was diverted to the headline running in the t.v screen

"_16 year old Troy Burrows gives a marvelous fight . Troy Burrows wins the Championship yet again" _

_" _Hayley its the same boy " Kira cried pointing at the t.v screen .

" Oh ! yes it is . Tommy Tommy Tommy its Troy " Hayley shouted making Tommy get her attention.

Tommy looked as he saw Troy defeating his opponent with a high flying round kick . Now all the pieces of the puzzle were clicking correct in his head . He now remebered the boy .and the day of the martial arts tournament .


	4. The Tournament

THE TOURNAMENT

After the days events Tommy started thinking about the day the Martial arts tournament took place . In Mariner Bay he finally arrived at the air port and there was Carter Grayson waiting for him. "Tommy finally after four years " Carter said hugging the legendary ranger." I heard that you are engaged" Carter asked congradulating him . He knew that Tommy had broken up with two of the pink rangers who were on his team and he happy that finally there was somebody who really loved him

"So Carter you told me Jason would be coming "

"Oh yeah Jason aldready reached as well as a very high member in martial arts of high training Isabella Alan B.." he was cut off by a few of his students .

"Oh Tommy these are my students Jacob, Lilly , Harry ,Peter, Jack and George " He said pointing out to each one . Then he turned to his students " Students this Dr. Tommy Oliver a wonderful martial arts champion he will be judging your performance today, I hope all of you will do a good job"

"wow your students are really disciplined Carter wonderful"

. am glad I heard that from you there is one more student I want you to meet he is in practice of course but I know you are sure to like him." Carter said moving over to the dojo .

There Tommy saw a boy who was only 9 or 10 years old practicing hard his round kicks and flying kicks . It was the first time Tommy had seen a someone practicing so sincerely after Carter

" Wonderful Carter this boy is just marvelous"

"That's why he is my favourite " Carter said and led Tommy to the hall were the judges were .

Then there was an announcement by the announcer "Children please move to your Masters and some who have not registeres you have fifteen minutes to do so before the tournament starts."

"oh I better get going " Carter said and moved out of the room and waved a hand at Tommy Which Tommy returned.

Tommy looked around to get a glance at his best friend then there was tap at his shoulder and he turned around to find it was both hugged each other and started talking

" I heard you are engaged to a techy " Jason asked , knowing it was Hayley

"oh yes you heard right " Tommy said laughing .

"Do I here wedding bells ringing "

"may be two years later " Tommy said after a thought

" Two years man you are crazy who marries two years after engagement"

"Its just that I don't want ranger bussiness coming up I don't want Hayley to get mad at me eventhough she says its okay and its my duty"

"Thoughtful wife and husband " Jason murmered

Like that they finished around half an hour talking and catching up the missed days .

There was the second announcement from the announcer " Everybody this is our 56th tournament ...

" I think the tournament is going to begin gentlemen " A tall , fair lady told them

"You must be Isabella Alan " Tommy said taking a guess

"Yes I am and you both are ?" she aked

" I am Thomas James Oliver snd this my friend Jason Lee Scott " he said and all of them shook hands

They could hear the announcer announcing "_I would like to introduce our judges of our 56th tournament and they are Mrs. Isabella Alan one of the greatest martial artists ever ,Thomas James Oliver an international martial artist and our last but not the least Jason Lee Scott a championship winner of the underdog." _

There was a wonderful applause from the audience All of them young children, parents

and grandparents every one had arrived and were all eagerly waiting for the performances of their children , grand children brothers and sisters .

"_Our tournament has begun " _The announcer announced .

And so for the next two hours the three judges were judging the competition and the competition was tough soon the quarter-finals was nearing . The levels were over and now there was the quarter- finals . The judges were given the results by the conductors of the tournament.

"Tough competition " Jason said taking a long breath

"Yes of course " said calling the announcer and telling their decision.

So the announcer went back to the stage " _Contestants there has been a tough competition and all of you have given your best but out of all the levels that have taken place only four among all of you go to the _ _semi-finals and the four are Lilly Jenks in the fourth position , Peter Jackson in the third position, Damon Reeds in the second position and our first position goes to Troy Burrows " _The announcer finally finished and there was a lound applause the competition was getting tougher and tougher

"Hey Tommy you know that kid Troy ?" Jason asked

"yeah he is in Carter's class "

"man he is marvelous "

"Yeah you are right this time Carter's students have the majority" Then out of the corner of his eye he saw his cousin Alexandra hugging Troy and nearby was a man ruffling his hair. Now that was a surprise for Tommy it was his nephew who had been ranked first in the primary levels. He went back thinking how he and Alex kept fighting on even the smallest things .

" Tommy hey Tommy you okay bro ?" Jason asked "you seemed like you were miles away".

"Tommy turned to Jason and pointed out what he was seeing .

"oh that Troy kid's parents " Jason said looking curiously at the lady who was next to Troy "you know what Tommy that woman looks familiar eventhough I swear I have not met her "

"She is my cousin Jason " Tommy said putting up a scowl on his face .

"which means he is your nephew " Both of them turned to see Isabella taking a seat

"I was listening to your conversation " she said smiling at both of them.

"Isn't your son in the tournament " Jason asked curiously

She thought for awhile before answering "maybe he is "

Now that surprised Tommy and Jason who would'nt know if their son was in a competition or not . But left it at that.

"_People the semi finals is going to begin and believe me its going to be a tough competition" _ the announcer announced " _First the third and second places will fight and then first and fourth places . " _

Soon the sparring began between Damon Reeds and Peter Jackson. both of them had equal determination their fight went equally till Damon Reeds did a fly kick and a unexpected punch that brought Peter to the ground .

Next it was Troy Burrows and Lilly Jenks . It would be foolish to underestimate Lilly as just a girl because she fought well eventhough not as good as Troy she was determined to keep herself to a safe place it was a tight fight finally Troy won by blocking a punch and with a high level kick .

There was huge applause from the audience . The judges stood up and gave a standing ovation very few people can make that move .

"Its between Troy and Damon " Jason whispered

"yeah its going to be tough " Isabella said

"seems like you are really happy for your nephew " Isabella told Tommy giving a cunning smile

"uh...no..yes maybe, it was a clever move" he said quickly

"_Now it is the finals everybody what we all have been waiting for and it is between Troy Burrows and Damon Reeds , it is going to be a wonderful fight . " _the announcer said in excitement

Soon the finals started everyone was excited the air was thick with excitement no one knew who would win. Troy and Damon were both talented and well trained in martial arts . the fight lasted for twenty five minutes and both were at an equal of four points just it gave the audience and the judges a suspense and then finally Troy jumped high and did awesome spin kick which brought Damon down . There was finally the winner, all of them were happy Troy's friends all came and hugged him there was a wonderful applause and whistling from many sides.

"_Troy Burrows is the winner of the 56th martial Arts Tournament Mrs. Isabella will be giving away the award " The announcer said happily. _

Soon the big cup was given to Troy by Isabella .

Alexandra andAndrew came and hugged their son

"oh honey I knew you could do it "

"Thanks mom " Troy said kissing his mom's cheek

"Hey son good job " Andrew said ruffling his son's hair .

"You both stay here I will go and buy some ice cream for all of us " Alex said and walked towards the cafeteria

Soon many of them flooded around Troy to give him hugs and to tell him congrats .

" Hey kid good job " Carter said carrying Troy

" Thank you master " Troy said with joy .

Then finally Tommy , Jason and Isabella came over

"Man Carter your students did wonderful especially the Troy kid " Jason said giving Carter a tight hug

"Yeah Carter your efforts paid off these year " Tommy said hugging him too .

Finally Isabella came over and gave him a shake hand "Well done Mr. Carter Grayson your students did it , you trained them well.

Then Tommy went over to Andrew eventhough he was not intrested in his cousin's husband he was really intrested in her son .

"Mr. Andrew " Tommy called

"yes " he turned around

"I am Tommy Oliver Alex's cousin" he said expecting a serious face but it was a calm one .

"Oh yes Dr. Tommy Alex told me about you she said you were a remarkable martial artist and also about your childhood pranks " he said smiling at Tommy .

" She did ?" Tommy said unable to believe his ears .

" yeah " Andrew said

" seriously Andrew your son can reach great heights in martial arts he is a natural " Tommy said

" Dad ' Troy called holding out an icecream for his father

"Hello Troy " Tommy called giving his hand

"Hello" he said meekly

" You did a good show there kid " Jason said coming behind Tommy

"Thanks " he said

" You are a natural " Tommy knelt down and whispered to which Troy smiled

"Oh wow who do I see the great judge talking to my son " Alexandra said as she was licking her ice cream

"Alex .. I ... uh was congratulating your son he is wonderful " Tommy said, he now thought Alex was going to shout at him but instead she just asked

"Will you care for my son Tommy?" she asked with a small smile

"Of course " he said

"sweet of you cousin . " she said , laughing "By the way Tommy are'nt you getting married " she asked

"uh I am engaged to a friend of mine ..uh Hayley" He said after a pause .

Soon after the that after hugs and goodbyes from Carter and Jason he left for the airport .

"Tommy Tommy Tommy "

"uh ... oh Hayley " Tommy asked surprised

"You know what Tommy you have been staring blankly for about 1 and a half hours what's wrong with you " she asked with a small scowl on her face .

"Oh no hayley just I was thinking about the Tournament " he said

"Don't worry only few more hours , but if we don't go to bed now we may not get up at the right time "

with that the night lamps went off and both of them went to sleep preparing for the shocks which would come tomorrow .


	5. uNDERSTANDING

UNDERSTANDING

Katherine Hillard watched from the side of the door with fascination, the sixteen-year-old teen who was practicing martial arts. Troy Burrows was now practicing continuously for over one and a half hours. Katherine was now waiting for Troy to finish and was wondering how to break the news of Tommy's visit. As far as Katherine had noticed for the last three years that Troy had been in the adoption agency, he was a quiet boy who never told anything to anyone, never made friends, and was a bit disturbed She was also told that Troy had a breakdown in the previous adoption agency and was why he was moved here.

As these thoughts came to her mind she noticed through the corner of her eye,

Troy had finished his practice and was packing his bag. With a deep sigh she approached him " Good Morning Troy "

"Good Morning Ms. Hillard " Troy said quietly

" I'd like to talk to you about certain things which are very important

" Ms. Hillard about yesterday I am sorry I lost my temper against Kevin " Troy said assuming that Katherine was going to give him a one hour session on how to control anger just as she had she had done the previous times. Troy had learnt that apologizing quickly was one way to avoid those sessions. I

"Oh ! well that was not what I wanted to say Troy , this is different "

" Are they moving me to a different agency"

"Well no,"

" Then what is it "

" Well Troy , Yesterday a few people visited me they were your Uncle and Aunt and they wanted to adopt you" Katherine replied calmly.

"No way all the people rejected me I saw it with my own eyes no one wanted me , besides Ms . Hillard no one would want to adopt a Mentally disturbed boy of sixteen ." Troy exploded.

Katherine was aghast she never thought Troy would ever react this way.

"Troy it isn't that way they really mean it they want to care for you "

" How can you tell ?" Troy asked growing irritated almost every minute and wanting to explode.

" Troy your uncle was my friend in high school he is very kind hearted "

" Not very convincing " He said and stormed of to his room .

_**this chapter is too small I could spend only this amount of time at the Sorry computer **_


	6. THE VISIT

THE VISIT

"Kim get ready quick we have to be there to pick up Tommy Hayley and the Dino rangers," Jason shouted at the top of his voice. He had always known that his wife took a lot of time to dress up especially when going to visit any of the veteran rangers.

" Ta da I am ready lets go" Kimberly said appearing in a light pink top and a long white skirt.

" There you are, hop on we have to hurry" Jason said from the driver's seat as Kimberly went towards the passenger seat.

It was almost a one-hour drive from their house to the hotel Tommy and the others were staying and also they had to go to the adoption agency Troy was staying.

In the hotel lobby Tommy was pacing up and down and Hayley was sitting along with Ethan, Kira and Trent.

" Where's Conner?" Tommy asked suddenly realizing that he was missing and Jason's car would reach in ten minutes.

" Good Morning " Conner said getting down the stairs with a yawn.

"Dude you overslept on Dr. Oliver's big day?" Ethan asked with a grin on his face.

"Oh! Yeah who did the merry go round driving yesterday" Conner said, He and the others got lost the previous day and were asking for directions. It took about an hour for them to reach the hotel.

" You got lost, I thought I told you there was map inside" Tommy said looking at Conner.

Conner's face went red and Ethan and the others were laughing

"Well unfortunately Dr.O Conner discovered that he did know how to hold a map in the proper direction " Ethan said laughing with Conner giving him a scowl"

"We got lost because Conner held the map upside down Dr.O " Kira said trying to control her laughter.

At that moment they heard the honking of Jason's car and went down

" Hey guys good morning fill in, " Jason said in his jovial way.

" Nervous aren't you Tommy " Jason asked grinning at his old friend.

" Be glad you are not going through this Jason" Tommy said looking out of the window. He was wondering how his day was going to be. The as though Hayley had read his mind she said, " The day is going to be fine ". Tommy nodded glad that Hayley could understand him better than anyone else and he had friends to back him up.

In the adoption agency Troy was on his bed angry at what he heard. Why were those people coming now, why did they not come earlier, all my uncles and aunts rejected me, then who are they. All these thoughts ran through his mind. He could not control himself; he thought that his Aunt Mary would accept him, as she had no children. Aunt Mary was his father's sister and while his parents were there she used to be very fond of Troy. Troy could still remember what she had said in the court.

" I have nothing to do this boy anymore" she had said. Not only was that, Troy had been cheated by his uncle and aunt for the money his father had left him.

As these thoughts came to his mind tears formed in his eyes and he felt so mad at himself that he felt he could punch the wall with his bare hands.

Now two more people were going to destroy his life, he thought.

As the Dino rangers entered the lobby of the adoption agency along with Jason and Kimberly they saw Katherine waiting for them. She ushered them into her airy spacious office room.

"So Tommy have you brought the necessary documents?" Katherine asked

" Yeah of course each and every one of them including the letter" Tommy said laying out all the necessary documents for Katherine to check.

Finally Katherine after looking through each of the document carefully closed and put them into a folder in her draw.

"Ok Tommy I will send these to the department and they will send them to the court, the court will finally ask you why you were late for this decision and you have to tell your part of it. If they are satisfied they will mark you as Troy's Guardian.

"Ok that's easy" Kimberly said and Tommy sighed with relief.

" But that's not it, as Troy is now older, he has the right to decide if he wants to be adopted or not. And the court will be extra careful this time.

" Careful of what?" Tommy asked curiously.

"I'll share Troy's background with you." And Katherine began " After Alexandra and Andrew died, Andrew had left a sum of money for Troy. Troy's Aunt and Uncle got a share as Andrew trusted his sister, Troy too trusted her as she was kind and fond of Troy, but in the end he was cheated in some way illegally and the money was under their name and finally when their court session came Troy had great and wonderful hopes that they will accept him but finally they said they did not want him" Katherine finished with a huge sigh.

"But surely the court will take legal action right for what they did right " Trent spoke up.

"Well Troy even though he was young knew that he was being cheated of the money and told the court. The court investigated but the evidences were in favor of his aunt and uncle. " Katherine said.

There was silence for a few minutes and then Tommy spoke

"This doesn't matter to me, hearing what he has gone through has made me more determined to help him and I am sure Hayley supports me too"

"Certainly" said Hayley " Its our responsibility, he is our nephew and we have to help him , If he has never trusted anyone after his parents because of this betrayal we have to teach him trust , he is a teenager and he needs support and we are ready to give it wholeheartedly throughout our lives" Hayley said calmly.

Everyone was moved. Then Trent said, " If Troy has any trouble trusting Tommy I can set that right, because I know how it feels "

"Yeah Dr.O we will help you " Conner said with a serious look coming over his face.

" Thanks a lot guys " Tommy said he was totally surprised everyone wanted to help him

"I will take these documents soon, as you are a close relative the court might do a hearing quicker " Katherine said.

And finally after they all left Katherine went to her room and smiled to herself Troy was going to get a new family she looked at her phone that lay on the table and smiled to herself her plan she had put this morning had worked now if only Troy would believe it.


End file.
